Forgotten Causes
by Achicagoil
Summary: When an old enemy tosses Setsuna into a dimension with no means of getting back, she must rely on five boys to help her get out of a tight sqeeze


Disclaimer: Ye typical Gundam Wing/ Sailor Moon crossover, but starring our favorite   
senshi of them all, Sailor Pluto. Of course, I'll stick the other senshi within this fic, but ya   
know… *giggles* I own nothing in this… Please don't sue me, and if you could, send me   
a link where I could bid for the rights of Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing on Ebay… Do   
they even run those, come to think of it? @_@   
  
~Achicagoil  
  
A Dimension, Within a Dimension, Within a Dimension, All Collapsing Due to the   
Unnatural Cause of Setsuna Being the Forgotten Senshi  
(aka Forgotten Causes if that title won't fit on FF.net… o.o;;;)  
By: Achicagoil  
Rated: PG-13… can never be TOO sure ?  
Prologue and chapter one  
  
Meioh Setsuna stared blankly at the television; remote in her hand and body   
draped across the black leather futon in the living room of the apartment she shared with   
Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru, her friends. Life had sucked for her for the last few years,   
ever since the other senshi had joined. Before that, she had been the only senshi, and it   
had been only her in charge of getting rid of youma. It fit her because it gave her   
something to DO. "Phone," she croaked out across the house, voice cracking a bit from   
not having spoken in a while. "It's Usagi and she's calling for a meeting about the arrival   
of a new enemy at Rei-san's house."   
In the next room, Haruka walked to the phone and picked it up before it had even   
gotten through its first ring. "Moshi-moshi, Tenoh, Kaioh, Meioh, and Tomoe residence.   
Michiru, Hotaru, and I'll be at the meeting as soon as we can get over there, Koneko-  
chan," the senshi of Uranus said in one breath.   
An astounded Minako replied, "Ohayo, Haruka-san, but this is Minako-chan. And   
what about Setsuna?"  
Haruka sent a nasty glare to the shrugging Setsuna, who mouthed, 'So sue me,'   
and said, "Setsuna is probably more clued in on the enemy than we are. You ought to   
know that. She'll most likely pop up in the middle of the meeting to nod off all of our   
suggestions of fighting and come up with a suggestion better than what we could have   
made. See ya there." And with that, she hung up.  
Setsuna sat down in a kitchen chair to stare at the senshi of Uranus. "You guys   
won't be able to beat this one," she said solemnly. Haruka gave her a nasty look. "I'm not   
saying anything about your strength compared to mine. I mean it; we won't be able to   
beat this one. We've already tried," Setsuna told her. Haruka gave her a look.  
"We were able to defeat even Galaxia, or at least… Koneko was. Who couldn't   
she defeat?" Haruka asked defiantly.  
"Demando. Demando-oujisama, of the Black Moon. He never totally died back   
then. And he's back even stronger now," was the dismal reply. Haruka stopped in her   
tracks.   
"Setsuna?" she asked, worried about the tone in Setsuna's voice. It had been a   
defeated, dismal tone, one she had never heard before.  
"Go, you'll be expected," Setsuna finished, waving the taller woman off while   
setting her head down on the table, sadly. With one last look, Haruka took off into the   
house to find Michiru and Hotaru so they could all go to the senshi meeting at the   
Hikawa shrine.   
"What am I going to do?" Setsuna asked herself dismally, not quite knowing what   
she could do with the royalty of Nemesis.  
"You, aren't going to do anything, from what I see, Meiouu-hime," a voice   
replied. (AN: I think 'Meiouu' is the Japanese word for Pluto, but I'm not sure o.o;;;)   
Setsuna's head shot up, and immediately, her eyes narrowed as her surroundings slowly   
changed to those of a chamber made of purely onyx and black marble. At a large throne   
near the end of the chamber sat a white-haired man in a black outfit, staring with a bored   
look on his face. Setsuna grabbed a staff from mid-air and he grinned a Cheshire grin in   
her direction. "Really, senshi, you ought to know better than to attack me. Last time, I do   
believe I came out on top," he told her. Setsuna recalled the previous time they had   
battled had been over passage of the time continuum. At that time, she had three youma,   
both Nemesian princes, and the generals of the Nemesian army battling her. Setsuna had   
come out bloody, bruised, and quite torn from battle. They had won, and gained passage   
through time, but he had done her the most damage. Slowly, he stood up and sauntered   
over to her, taking time to observe the senshi in front of him.  
"I admit, you look quite differently than from the last time I saw you," he told the   
senshi. She looked down upon her clothes and a slight blush could be seen across her   
tanned face. The time senshi wore a black skirt and matching poet's blouse, accompanied   
with black knee-high socks and matching black dress shoes. Her hair had pulled free   
from her half-bun earlier that morning, and after having lost patience with her tresses,   
Setsuna had left it down. The drawstrings in her collar that had closed the slight opening   
in the top had opened, leaving quite a bit of her chest free for the viewer. Crossing over to   
her, he lifted a lock of her hair that had covered her shoulder with his first two fingers.   
"Leaves one to wonder what happened to our time senshi," he whispered as he began to   
walk circles around her.  
"I'm sorry to say, but I grew up, Demando-oujisama. I watched my family die,   
my friends die. I came across people I couldn't beat, but my Hime-sama could. And then,   
I came across somebody I couldn't," she spat. He grinned and wrapped his arms around   
her tense body.   
"You shouldn't be so uptight about life, Setsuna-hime," he smiled, resting his   
head in the nook of her neck. "You weren't always like this, from what I remember. I can   
think back to a millennium where you laughed as much as the senshi of the Moon, where   
you were as joyous as the senshi of Neptune, and where you were as lovable as the senshi   
of Venus," he whispered into her neck.  
Rolling her eyes, Setsuna pushed him away. "Get off of me, you perv. That was   
one, two millennia ago, and that was before I watched you kill my family, friends, and   
basically everyone else out there. That's when I liked you as a human being and before I   
found out you were... are a jerk. I can't help it I was betrothed to you... I blame my   
parents on THAT one," she sneered. Glaring at her, he rolled his eyes.   
"I found Beryl's offer of ruling the universe more appeasing than marrying you,"   
he admitted, grinning recklessly. "It was only my luck to find out how bad you get when   
your panties are in a twist."  
Setsuna raised her staff over his head, shouting, "I thought I killed you once, but it   
was my luck that you got frikken sent BACK with everyone else! It was my folly   
Selenity-jo'o didn't know you were evil because you finished off the outers while Beryl   
had fun with the inner court!" she slammed her staff down on his head, but he caught it in   
his right hand, over-powering her. Power surged around the two, and he kicked her legs   
out from under her and grabbed the staff from her two hands.  
"I was going to offer you a position in my army, a royal title," he spat at her as   
she attempted to get up. He kicked her back down. "But it was my luck to find a brat like   
you was too stubborn for her own good. If you are going to be stupid just like you were a   
millennia ago, then so be it!"   
Setsuna's eyes grew wide as she recognized what he was doing. Helplessly, she   
eyed her staff, pleading in her eyes. With her, the staff was a key, but to others, it was   
only a staff with a garnet orb. It would be no use to Demando, but whatever he planned to   
do to her, it would help her tremendously. "Let's see how a bit in another dimension does   
you!" he yelled and a blast of black power hit her full-force in the chest. The last thing   
she saw before she was knocked out was the insignia on her forehead: it was the same   
black moon, but now joined by the deep crimson of the Plutonian insignia. With a groan,   
she remembered that the two planets were to be connected when he reached a certain age.   
Then, blackness encircled her.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
CHAPTER THE FIRST! WAI!!!!!!!  
  
Duo slammed his head against the wall. Duo slammed his head against the wall   
again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And agai-  
"MAXWELL! WILL YOU STOP THAT?" an irritated voice screamed through   
the house. He sent a private glare through the house and cursed silently at the Chinese   
samurai.   
"If you didn't stay up so late meditating, Wu-chan, than I doubt you'd be so   
grouchy in the mornings," he whispered to himself. Quatre gave him a friendly grin as he   
handed over the pot of coffee he had just used to refill his own cup. 'Morning people'   
weren't appreciated in the Winners' Household, as he had learned the hard way, and Duo   
had added to his grogginess by watching the news of his latest attack. He took a gulp   
from the coffee pot and growled at Quatre, who had tried to hand him a coffee mug.   
"Last nights attack on the Japanese 'Akutenshi' Base of OZ officials lead to much   
destruction and twenty-three deaths, forty injuries. OZ leader Tres Kushrinada is led to   
believe Gundam Deathscythe and Gundam Heavyarms were the ones to issue this attack.   
This girl," the announcer said while the camera view changed to a young, tanned woman   
with black locks and an all-black outfit being tersely led by two OZ officials by gunpoint   
(she wasn't reacting too pleasantly from what Duo saw, for she was glaring and talking   
back to the soldiers as they prod her with their guns), "Is believed to be a follower of the   
Gundams, being found in the rubble of what was the OZ base, not having been blown to   
pieces. Now, for the weather."  
A snort was heard and Duo looked offensively towards the opening of the kitchen,   
clutching his coffee pot in a death-grasp. "Like we would be seen with an onna like that,"   
Wufei spat. Duo rolled his eyes and took another gulp. "She can't even get free of those   
two OZ idiots." He eyed Duo's coffee pot with a glare, but turned to the TV as the   
previous announcer appeared.  
"New details follow the one girl found in the Akutenshi Base rubble," the woman   
announcer said, looking around cautiously. "Having knocked down the OZ soldiers   
guarding her previous to this announcement, OZ officials have placed her in a heavily   
guarded cell of the Nakitaku Base in Japan for questioning," she finished.   
Duo spat out his coffee in surprise. "She WHAT?" he grinned, coughing and   
sputtering a bit. "I guess that shows you, Wu-chan. She did knock down those guards, but   
obviously, they had reinforcements, ne?" he laughed.  
Wufei pulled out his katana from its sheath and held it up to Duo's neck. "What   
was that, Maxwell-baka," he asked malevolently. Duo coughed a few times and sputtered   
out a lame excuse. "That's what I thought," Wufei smiled indignantly, putting his katana   
back.  
"I kinda feel bad for her," Quatre admitted sheepishly. "She's being blamed and   
most likely tortured for our mistake. We know what OZ does when they want   
information," he sighed as Duo cringed, Wufei looked away, and Trowa, who had just   
entered, winced.   
"What are you suggesting? We save her?" Duo laughed. Quatre, Trowa, and   
Wufei grinned evilly.   
"What a wonderful idea, Maxwell-baka. I vote you to go," Wufei grinned. Quatre   
seconded it, Trowa third it, and Heero, from across the house, fourthed it. How he ever   
knew they were talking about it made Quatre suspicious, thinking Heero had bugged the   
house. Grumbling, Duo took off in his Gundam to what had been Osaka, Japan for the   
military base.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Setsuna groaned and regained consciousness. Ever since they had taken her to this   
'secret' organization, wherever it may have been, she had either been in a lot of pain or   
unconscious. "We'll ask you one more time," a brown-haired, grey-eyed man in army   
attire asked her, his clean-shaven face reflecting the light. "Where are the Gundam   
pilots?"  
Setsuna sighed and lifted her head up to greet his grey eyes with her garnet.   
"READ," she emphasized. "MY. LIPS. I, that being SHE WHO IS TIED UP   
UNFAIRLY IN FRONT OF YOU!" she used her head to jerk in her direction. "Have no   
IDEA! How many times must I state I don't know what a Gundam is, I have no clue   
where I am, and that I hope Demando goes to hell for sending me here?" she asked him,   
eyes boring holes in his. His grin took a sickly turn for the worse and she involuntarily   
attempted to use her mind to move her, her chair, and the bonds holding her in to move   
her away from him. It didn't work.  
"I'm sadly sorry to say that I'm not sure that I believe you, but that's okay," while   
he spoke with fake understanding, he inched closer to her, eyes never leaving her own. "I   
know I'll find some way to make you speak." He lowered himself on his knees and   
placed his head in her lap, slowly sneaking his hands around her. She scoffed at him.  
"Men," she snorted, narrowing her eyes at him. "Why must all of you have SEX   
on your mind? I mean… Sex, food, and stock-exchange was all I could ever get out of   
any guy I knew that was worth talking to, but even then, I avoided contact. No   
WONDER Haruka and Michiru are lesbians," she snorted to him, earning a slap in the   
face. The coppery taste of blood filled her mouth and she held back the urge to scream.  
"When I want you to SPEAK," he barked in her face, "I'll TELL you to do so!"   
He lunged himself at her and forced Setsuna into a lip lock.  
Jerking her head away from his, Setsuna growled. "And when ~I~ want to   
SPEAK," she barked back, "I'll DO so! You aren't my BOSS, and you can't kill me until   
you get orders or the desired INFO, whatever it may be, OUT of me!" she screeched   
back. That earned her another slap, and she felt like she was ready to cry. For eight hours,   
she had been forced in and out of a conscious state, roped-in on the wooden chair, and   
forced to stay in a room with a man who was abusively asking her for answers she did not   
know.  
"Just leave me be already," she sniffed sadly, putting her head down so her chin   
rested on her chest. "I've had a hard enough week as it is! First, I thought I was loosing   
my touch because I declared Koneko-hime was calling, but it was actually Minako-san,   
then Demando popped up and started to harass me and I almost forgot he was the one   
who killed everyone I knew, hated, and loved, and then he deliberately reminded me he   
was stronger than I and over-powered me and hurled me to some place where I didn't   
know a thing without my staff and I've been locked into custody by an organization I   
have never heard of who declare I know something that they don't!" she blurted out   
before noting her folly. "If you REALLY can't get it in your head that I know nothing,   
than SO BE IT! Beat me, harass me, rape me, kill me, do whatever you want! All I can   
tell you is that if I ever see Demando no BAKA ever again, I'll make it worth my time   
being here by beating the SHIT outta him!" she screamed.   
The officer was ready to slap her again when he felt something cold and metal   
pressed against his neck. "Didn't anyone ever tell you that it wasn't nice to hit a lady? It   
isn't polite, and your social actions are much to be desired," Duo remarked. Kicking the   
soldier out of his way, he knocked the man on the head with the butt of his gun, knocking   
the man unconscious.  
"I'm really sorry you got dragged into this mess," Duo admitted, running to untie   
Setsuna. "I guess you ought to blame Trowa and me for ever touching the stupid   
Akutenshi base in Tokyo, but orders are orders and we can't just let these sad bastards get   
away with attacking you, now can we?" he asked her, grabbing her arm and flinging it   
around his neck to help her with support. He felt her nod and grinned. On the way out of   
the room, she stopped next to the guard and kicked him a few, swift, hard times in the   
balls.   
"I hope the bastard feels that when he wakes up," she glared, kicking him a few   
more times. "It'll serve him right for ever touching me and asking for info I don't know."   
She followed Duo's lead as he led her back to the mobile suit hanger where he had   
entered. His gundam was safely parked outside in the foresty surroundings of the base,   
letting him have a close cover.  
On their way out, Duo had to shoot only five guards, and Setsuna silently cheered   
each time a bullet hit them. The bastards deserved to die for the pain and mutual disgust   
they had brought her.   
Limping slowly, Setsuna followed Duo into a clearing outside the base, having   
refused his shoulder to lean on when he needed it to shoot at the guards. Her jaw dropped   
and her neck moved up… and up… and up a little more until she saw the top of the   
gundam Deathscythe. "She's a beauty, ain't she?" Duo grinned, seeing Setsuna's   
amazement. "Need help getting up? I don't feel much like calling a taxi to get back to   
Quatre's house," he added. Setsuna shook her head, still dazed. Watching him jump up to   
the cockpit, Setsuna followed, thanking her lucky gods, and the not-so-lucky-gods that   
had made her a senshi of time and had never heard the end of it EVER since, for the   
senshi-training she had undergone for centuries. Duo watched with his eyebrows raised   
as the made the long jump in three different bounds, one to the gundam's knee, one to the   
raised palm, and then one to the cockpit (It's sitting on the ground, minna o.o;;;).   
"Now click your heels three times," Duo grinned, closing the cockpit and pushing   
a small red button as she settled behind him, "and whisper that you want to go home! The   
land of OZ that isn't quite over the rainbow shall disappear!" The Gundam took off and   
in seconds, Setsuna couldn't see the base.   
'Oh Chronos my guardian… what the heck has my big mouth gotten me into this   
time?' she thought as she death-gripped her seat and sat back.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Milliardo was most displeased. Tres was rather unhappy. Une was furious, like an   
alpha-female wolf that had just lost her kill to a neighboring, rival pack. "How could you   
have let her escape? She was in our grasp and had information that WE needed, and you   
let her escape!" Une bellowed, eyes narrow behind her glasses.   
'Down girl,' Milliardo thought. Although displeased, he was seemingly amused.   
Gundam pilot 02 had snuck through the Nakitaku base, unseen and not heard from, had   
kidnapped… or from the over-all condition of her reporting soldier, rescued her, and   
snuck back out of the base with killing only two soldiers. "You said she had no   
information for us," Milliardo commented.  
The soldier, groin still rather sore, shook his head. "The onnako said she had no   
information to give us. Apparently, she knew nothing, but I highly doubted her. After   
further…" he paused a second and an evil smile appeared on his face, "After further   
persecution, she still refused to tell us anything, yet she continued to curse a certain   
'Demando' and state that she'd kill him if she ever saw him again."  
Milliardo's eyes narrowed through his mask. "What do you mean by 'further   
persecution,' Soldier?" he murmured with a death-tone to his voice. The soldier looked   
like he was starting to sweat.  
"I… your lordship," he stammered, turning to Tres. "I was never given any list of   
things I could or could not do to the prisoner. As long as she was left alive and able to   
talk, my orders were to get any and all information from the prisoner and I did as such."   
He gave a worried and longing glance to the door.   
"There's a difference between being able to speak than being able to speak at the   
times of consciousness, Soldier," Tres said. "If we had wanted you to abuse her and   
torture her into speaking, we would have told you to."  
"But your lordship!" the soldier complained. Milliardo interrupted.  
"You should have learned in your basic skills that a soldier does not torture or   
rape information out of a victim. If only, the information will not come out of the mouth   
of anyone. I know for a fact Lieutenant Noin taught you that," he spat.  
Une nodded. "You are demoted to rank of Officer, Soldier." Une told him. "Now   
return to your position." Without another word, the man left the room with a bow.  
"Zecks," Tres sighed, rubbing his temples. "Why must you be so hard on our   
soldiers?" he asked. Milliardo shrugged.  
"If I had been in his position and you my commanding officer, I would have been   
placed into a cell for three days to think about what I had done, with only bread and   
water. The girl would have been placed in a furnished room as an apology. My   
commanding officer's job would have been placed on the line," Milliardo replied,   
standing up. "I need to get away from this place for a while," he said, walking out of the   
room. Tres nodded a goodbye as Une narrowed her eyes at his retreating back.  
"If you don't watch him, he'll turn at the drop of a pin," she commented, standing   
up and heading off on her own.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Setsuna took a shaky jump down from the Gundam and leaned against it to   
support herself. Her body had ached all over and she felt as if she were to loose the little   
food she had been given at the base. Air-travel had always been avoided at all costs due   
to her low tolerance to rides and stomach-rolling. Even a car ride over hilly grounds made   
her quite sick. "You okay?" the goofy-smiled boy asked her. She looked him over for the   
first time since she had seen him. In what seemed a black priest's shirt, black pants, a   
baseball cap, and a priest collar, the young boy had to be one of the most odd saviors of   
her life (AN: he rescued her from the Soldier-jerk… of course he's a savior). Long brown   
hair braided to his waist and brown bangs framing not-quite-innocent eyes, Setsuna could   
easily connect to him as a Minako-type character. He seemed cheerful and jolly enough,   
and through the whole 'plane' ride to where they were now, he gossiped with her about   
his friends. Apparently, he lived with four other young men, all his age and all piloting   
their 'Gundams', she guessed they were called. Describing all four, there was the   
Innocent-one who owned the place where she was going, the Quiet-one who had   
apparently become the Innocent-one's best friend, the Evil-one who would pull out a gun   
at any chance he had possible, sometimes even without an excuse, and the Easy-to-blow-  
up-at-you-and-chase-you-with-his-katana-watch-out-one who wasn't on the best terms   
with the boy, who she found out was named "Duo Imayrunbuti'llnevertellalie" (Hahaha   
bad pun, bad pun).   
"How far away are we?" Setsuna asked him, glaring at her Mary Jane's and   
woolen knee socks. Gladly, nothing of her clothes was torn, leaving her happy for the   
Betsey Johnson skirt and Banana Republic blouse. Sad enough, though, was the fact that   
her hair was a sight to behold, for in the being-dragged-to-be-tortured place and the   
slipping-through-another-dimension fact had placed it in a giant, wind-swept rat's nest.   
Glad for her sub-space pocket, she pulled out a bristle-brush and tried making her way   
through the mess. Duo shrugged.   
"Not far… about fifty meters… We try to keep the gundams close-by in case of   
attack, but far enough away so that it isn't obvious we are the pilots. I can almost   
guarantee you there's a hefty sum on either our heads or the gundam heads. OZ and the   
Romafellor Foundation have taken care of that," he sighed, clearing a tree branch out of   
his way and holding it back for Setsuna. By now, she could see the rather large house in   
front of her.   
"Wait a second… I'm trying to get this stupid brush through my hair," she sighed,   
stopping to lean on a crooked-tree that hung over the grounds like a seat. Duo could see   
that in the sunlight, the already-brushed quarter of her hair shone a dark, foresty green,   
darker than the deep fir tree needles around them but not as dark as the leaves of the   
black oak.   
"Your hair… it's green!" he said, amazed. She turned to him, mid-brush.  
"That it is. I'm glad you noticed. So many people take it for black and it makes   
me feel unappreciated and not as special," she told him. Rolling her eyes at the amazed   
look her gave her, she continued. "Yes, it's natural, and yes, I have blue-haired, pink-  
haired, purple-haired, and normal-colored-haired friends, and yes, it's natural on them as   
well."  
He nodded, dumbfounded, as she finally pulled the last knot out of her hair.   
Running her hands through it, she made a silent thanks to the gods of Herbal Essences   
Easily-Tangled Conditioner (AN: is there such thing? There is now… she can go to the   
future to buy herself some ?). Tossing the brush back into her subspace pocket, she   
pointed to the mansion to Duo and started to follow him again.  
"You shouldn't be so surprised," she told him. "If you look closer, you can see   
my eyes are garnet, and I don't even wear contacts."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Quatre was bouncing around his house with happy anticipation. Company was   
coming. Company never came to visit him. Giving a quick look to the other occupants of   
the house, he didn't blame Company too much. But now, he doubted that the Company   
coming had much of a choice on where she was going. If she had been found still alive in   
the center of an OZ base (where the prison cells had been), practically un-hurt but in the   
center of a large scorch mark, he doubted she would have anywhere else to be. "Wufei,   
Heero," he said, turning to the Chinese and Japanese boys. Both looked up, not happy to   
have been disturbed. "Our guest probably will be a bit disoriented and rather unhappy   
about being crammed into an OZ cell for a day or two, tortured recklessly. It would be   
nice if you could at least pretend to ignore her as to not set her off," Quatre remarked.   
Heero grunted and Wufei's eyes narrowed.   
"What are you trying to state, Winners?" he glared, eyes narrow on the blonde's.   
Before Quatre could defend himself or before Trowa could yell at the Chinese pilot to   
shut his pie-hole and that he was being REALLY annoying (AN: he didn't get to speak…   
darn the author!), Duo popped his head merrily in the room.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, boy and girls of all ages!" he screeched out, imitating the   
trumpet calls of old.  
"You idiot… There are no onnas here," the Chinese boy scoffed, throwing a   
pillow at the American pilot. Caught unaware, Duo was smacked in the face by a pillow.   
Self-consciously, Setsuna walked into the room, aware of all the eyes on her. Quatre   
blushed, Wufei scoffed, Heero looked up from his computer, and Trowa raised his   
eyebrows to her.   
"This," Duo pointed, having recovered from his pillow invasion, "Is the one, the   
only! Meioh Setsuna from Tokyo, Japan, where she lives… lived as a… what was it   
again?" Duo asked. Setsuna rolled her eyes and shook her head softly a few times while   
rubbing her temple, indicating that he was being a sick, sad individual. Duo shrugged and   
slung an arm around her. She gave his arm an odd look.   
"Get off her, Maxwell," Heero stated, looking back down at his computer.   
Glaring, Duo crossed his arms in front of him.  
"He's no fun," Duo told the unamused Setsuna. She nodded an 'I-don't-really-  
care' nod. Duo shrugged and started the introductions. "We all know I am the one, the   
only, Duo Maxwell," he stated, pointing to himself before introducing the others, "The   
blonde is Quatre Raberba Winners and he owns this place, the one at the laptop is Heero   
Yuy and he likes to shoot people, Trowa Barton is the other brunette and he rarely talks   
so when he does, start jumping around in little circles, and Chang Wufei is the one eyeing   
me with his katana… Can katanas eye people?" he asked stupidly. Wufei's eyes   
narrowed, and before he could scream obscenities and chase the friendly pilot of the   
Deathscythe, Setsuna interrupted.   
"I doubt katanas even have eyes, Duo-san," she told him. Heero's ears perked up   
at the Japanese suffix. Wufei snorted indignantly.  
"Onna, you give Maxwell-baka too much respect," the Chinese taunted. Setsuna   
turned to him and gave him a 'don't-start-trouble,-I'm-not-in-the-mood look, but he   
remained silent.   
"Meioh-san," Quatre interrupted. Setsuna remained staring at Wufei for a second   
longer before turning towards Quatre. "Oh, please, take a seat," Quatre told her, pointing   
to the armchair closest to her. Gracefully, she placed herself within the grasp of an over-  
stuffed leather chair, sinking into it and doubting her abilities to ever get up again. "We   
do have a few questions for you, about how OZ found you and such. If you wouldn't   
mind, of course, could you help us out?" Setsuna smiled pleasantly at the polite boy. For   
some odd reason he reminded her of Hotaru-dota a lot.   
"I got into a large disagreement with a former friend," Setsuna explained. Duo   
gave her a side-ways look (more commonly known as the O.o;;;; face). "You see, a while   
ago, we had sort of… had an arranged marriage, which I bet are almost unheard of now…   
I had never truly liked him all too much, and was merrily jumping for joy when I found   
out he'd been sort of plotting against my family and intended on marrying my friend as   
soon as he inherited my parents' stuff from their wills. He went… crazy when he found   
out the marriage was off and attempted to kill everyone I knew, and almost did. My   
parents and siblings are dead because of the bastard. Anyway, he recently appeared again   
and is still intent on gaining my parents' inheritance and when I refused him… he sort of   
knocked me unconscious and dumped me off at the wrong place during the wrong time.   
These OZ idiots decided I knew more than I needed and thought it fun to play 'torture   
victim' for a bit," she told them.  
Quatre nodded. "So how old are you, Meioh-san?" he asked. Duo sat on edge   
during this question. Setsuna thought for a second.  
'What the heck,' she thought before replying, "Too old for you, Duo-san, gomen   
nasai. I was eighteen last October. Why do you ask?" she asked him. He just shrugged.  
"Duo-chan was curious and I asked for him. Wufei wouldn't have been too happy   
if he had. Um… do you guys have questions for her?" he asked the other four.  
"Are you married?" Duo asked?  
"No," came the reply.  
"Are you dating anyone?" he asked.  
"No."  
"Do you have any eligible men you could be dating?"  
"No, I do not."  
"So you're single?"  
"Yes."  
"What are you doing Friday?"  
"Sorry, I'm busy." Setsuna gave him a smile for his efforts.   
"I have a question for you," Heero piped up. Setsuna turned her attention to him   
and nodded in encouragement. "Why isn't your name, or ID, even a description of you   
listed anywhere? I've been searching for anyone related even by hair color to you all   
afternoon, and none of the files mention you," came the smart reply.  
A slow, evil smile was drawn on Setsuna face. "You see, I don't live around   
here," she grinned. Duo cocked his head.  
"Then where did you live?" he asked. The smile grew even more and he   
involuntarily backed away from her.   
"Try looking in past, not current files, Yuy-san. Try looking way back, in the stuff   
some people would think they erased a couple decades ago. You might want to try   
Crystal Tokyo, Japan," she told him. This time he looked up from his computer, giving   
her a cold, questioning (and glaring) look.   
"Crystal Tokyo, Japan ceased to exist almost two centuries ago when the Neo   
Queen Serenity's great-granddaughter Neo Princess Selene used the power of the   
ginzuishou to destroy the Crystal Palace after finding out she would not receive the   
throne. Even that's a myth because all traces of the New Silver Millennium ceased to   
exist. The supposed Sailor Senshi just disappeared," Heero told her.  
Setsuna shrugged. "I can almost guarantee you that the senshi did not cease to   
exist and that they just keep low profile. As for not finding any traces of the New Silver   
Millennium, what do you think the senshi have been doing for the past centuries? And   
trust me… just do it," Setsuna told him.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
WELL! Chapter one is done! Wai! We may now celebrate! *dances in genki little   
circles* Stay tuned for chapter two! 


End file.
